Flower Crown
by scorpiorita
Summary: [One Shot] Sehun memakai flower crown di kepalanya. Memang itu bukan hal aneh, tapi bagaimana kalau ternyata bagi Chanyeol justru melihat Sehun seperti itu malah menjadi tampak semakin menarik? dan mungkin tampak lebih cantik? CHANHUN. DLDR!


**Park Chanyeol x Oh Sehun**

 **Rate M**

 **Yaoi, BL, boy x boy**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Hunie.. Sehunie.. Oh Sehun!"

Chanyeol berlari kecil menyambut kekasihnya yang baru saja pulang. Tangannya menggamit lengan Sehun dan bibirnya tersenyum lebar.

"Apa?" Sehun menatapnya curiga, karena kalau sudah begini pasti Chanyeol ada maunya.

"Capek ya?" tanyanya sambil terus menggandeng Sehun masuk ke dalam dorm.

"Hmm.. lumayan. Ada apa? Pasti mau meminta sesuatu"

Chanyeol semakin tersenyum lebar.

"Umm, bisa ya bisa tidak. Tapi yang jelas aku punya sesuatu untukmu"

Chanyeol menyuruh Sehun duduk di sofa dan ia memijat bahu Sehun sejenak.

"Sesuatu? Sesuatu apa?" Sehun semakin penasaran dengan gelagat kekasihnya yang mencurigakan.

"Aku punya hadiah" kata Chanyeol lalu ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sehun.

"Ini aneh. Tidak biasanya kau begini. Biasanya kalau kau mau memberiku sesuatu ya sudah tinggal memberikannya saja, tak perlu bertingkah begini. Aku jadi curiga"

Chanyeol tersenyum lagi dan membuat Sehun semakin kebingungan.

"Hadiah seperti apa sih?" tanya Sehun.

"Nanti saja. Kau kan baru datang, jadi mandilah dulu. Bersihkan dirimu. Kalau kau sudah santai, baru aku akan memberikan hadiahku untukmu. Ya.. ya, jadi sekarang pergilah mandi"

"Dasar aneh!"

Sehun akhirnya menuruti perintah Chanyeol dan langsung pergi mandi. Sementara menunggu Sehun selesai mandi, Chanyeol pergi ke kamarnya sambil tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri.

Sekitar 15 menit kemudian, Sehun yang sudah selesai mandi itu pergi ke kamar Chanyeol.

"Hyung!" katanya lalu merebahkan diri di kasur empuk milik Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghirup kuat-kuat aroma wangi yang menyeruak masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Wangi Sehun setelah mandi begitu menyegarkan.

"Nah, karena kau sudah mandi, jadi aku akan memberikanmu hadiah. Ini.." Chanyeol menyodorkan sebuah kotak berwarna merah berukuran sedang.

"Buka saja" sambung Chanyeol.

Sehun duduk bersila dan membuka kotak itu perlahan-lahan.

"Apa ini? Flower crown? Lalu untuk apa kau berikan padaku?" Sehun memandang heran.

"Jadi begini," Chanyeol mengambil flower crown itu dari dalam kotak dan mengenakannya di atas kepala Sehun, "aku mau kau pakai ini"

"Hyung! Aku kan laki-laki. Kenapa kau menyuruhku memakai ini?"

"Kau curang. Waktu itu ketika di panggung, kau mau mengambil pemberian dari fans dan memakainya, kenapa sekarang tidak mau?" Chanyeol cemberut.

"Ya kan aku hanya ingin menyenangkan hati fans" jawab Sehun lalu melepas flower crown itu dari kepalanya.

"Ih, jangan dilepas!" Chanyeol memakaikannya lagi, "lalu kau tidak mau menyenangkan aku?"

"Permintaanmu aneh.."

"Tapi kau cantik kalau pakai ini"

"Aku kan laki-laki!" bantah Sehun.

"Tapi kau cantik!" jawab Chanyeol tak mau kalah.

"Hyung aneh ah. Aku mau kembali ke kamarku saja"

"Tunggu sebentar!" Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Sehun, menahannya untuk pergi.

"Apa lagi?"

"Aku foto dulu ya. Please.." Chanyeol mengatupkan kedua tangannya, memohon dengan memasang ekspresi memelas.

"Ya sudah, sekali saja" jawab Sehun dengan nada terpaksa.

Chanyeol mengambil ponselnya dari atas tempat tidur lalu segera memotret Sehun. Tidak hanya sekali sebenarnya.

"Sudah kan? Kalau begitu aku mau istirahat dulu"

"Eits, tunggu dulu!" cegah Chanyeol.

"Apa lagi hyung?" Sehun menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada sambil mendengus kesal.

"Aku masih mau ka pakai flower crown itu sambil.."

"Sambil apa?"

"Ayolah, kau pasti mengerti. Aku merindukanmu. Kau cukup sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Apa kau tidak merindukanku?"

Sehun membelalakkan mata, merasa konyol dengan permintaan kekasihnya itu.

"No!" jawab Sehun tegas.

"Sehuuunnn.." rengek Chanyeol manja.

"Kau ini ada-ada saja. Kenapa punya pikiran aneh begitu sih?"

"Sehunie.. please.. ya.. ya. Kali ini saja. Aku suka melihatnya. Kau mau tampil begitu di depan ratusan fans, tapi di depanku sendirian saja masa tidak mau? Kau juga mau menyenangkan fans di luar sana, tapi menyenangkan diriku sebentar saja tidak mau?" Chanyeol cemberut menunjukkan aegyo-nya.

Sehun berpikir sejenak.

"Ya sudahlah.." Sehun mengalah dan membuat Chanyeol tersenyum kegirangan.

"Terima kasih cantik.." Chanyeol mengecup pipi Sehun lalu pergi mengunci pintu kamarnya.

Chanyeol kembali menemui Sehun dan berdiri di hadapannya, kedua tangannya melingkar di pinggang Sehun.

"Aku senang kalau kekasih ku tampak cantik begini"

"Aku laki-laki, kalau kau mau pacar cantik ya sudah cari wanita saja sana!"

"Aww, Sehunieku tampak menggemaskan kalau cemburu" Chanyeol mencium pipi Sehun sekali lagi.

"Berhenti meledekku! Lakukan apa yang kau mau sebelum aku berubah pikiran"

"Hmm, sudah tidak sabar ya? Baiklah, as your wish princess"

Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Sehun lalu merebahkannya di atas tempat tidur, masih dengan flower crown yang melekat di kepalanya.

"Hmm, mungkin ada baiknya kalau suatu saat aku mengijinkanmu melakukan hal yang sama padaku. Kau boleh memohon satu permintaan aneh sebagai gantinya" Chanyeol mengusap kepala Sehun dengan lembut.

"Terlalu banyak bicara.." gerutu Sehun.

Chanyeol hanya menyeringai dan tanpa basa-basi ia langsung menindih tubuh Sehun dan membungkam mulut bawel kesayangannya itu dengan ciuman-ciuman manis. Chanyeol senang meski awalnya tampak menolak, tapi ciuman itu justru mendapat balasan dari Sehun.

"Hmmphh.." Sehun mendesah pelan.

"Kau tahu? Hampir masuk musim dingin begini memang enak mencari kehangatan darimu" goda Chanyeol.

"Berisik ah!" Sehun mendekatkan kepala Chanyeol lagi lalu menyesap bibir dominannya itu.

Mereka pun beradu mulut lagi. Sesekali Chanyeol menjilati bibir Sehun sebelum akhirnya memasukkan lidahnya dalam rongga mulut Sehun yang sudah memanas.

"Hmmph.."

Tak ingin tinggal diam, tangan Chanyeol mulai mengusap tubuh Sehun yang masih terbungkus pakaian dengan rapi. Kedua tangan Sehun bergelayut di leher Chanyeol. Sejenak kemudian, Chanyeol menyingkap sedikit kaos yang dikenakan Sehun. Jemarinya mulai menggoda sesuatu yang tampak mencuat dan mengeras di balik kaos.

"Engghh.." Sehun mengerang, dan hampir saja menggigit lidah Chanyeol.

Ada sensasi menggeletik namun memabukkan yang menjalari tubuh Sehun.

Setelah puas menikmati bibir manis kekasihnya, Chanyeol menciumi telinga dan leher Sehun.

"J.. jangan tinggalkan.. jejak.." pinta Sehun.

"Aku tahu.."

Chanyeol kembali menciumi leher putih Sehun yang menggoda itu, sementara jari-jarinya masih asyik memainkan puting Sehun dari balik kaos.

"Aku lepas ya.."

Sehun mengangguk pelan, mengijinkan Chanyeol untuk melepaskan kaosnya. Dada Sehun tampak bergerak naik turun, mengikuti irama nafasnya yang mulai menggebu.

"Jangan lepas flower crown itu sampai nanti ya.."

Sekali lagi Sehun mengangguk. Tatapan matanya tampak sayu.

Tak perlu berlama-lama, Chanyeol menghisap puting kemerahan itu dan menggelitiknya dengan lidah.

"Hyung.." desah Sehun lirih. Dadanya sedikit membusung.

Chanyeol menggigit puting itu dengan lembut.

"Enghhh.."

Chanyeol memandang wajah kekasihnya yang sudah tampak memerah. Kedua matanya tak lepas dari mata Sehun. Chanyeol mengusap pinggang Sehun yang ramping. Sehun memahami isyarat Chanyeol dan membiarkan kekasihnya itu melepaskan celana tidurnya.

"Jangan curang.." kata Sehun.

"Ya.. ya..aku mengerti" Chanyeol juga ikut melepaskan pakaiannya, hanya tersisa celana dalam.

Mata Sehun tertuju pada abs Chanyeol yang masih tetap sama seksinya seperti beberapa bulan lalu yang ia pamerkan di hadapan fans. Setelah itu ia melirik sebuah tonjolan yang ada di bawahnya.

"Pemanasan belum selesai, bersabarlah.." perkataan Chanyeol membuat Sehun semakin tersipu.

Chanyeol mengusap dan menciumi milik Sehun yang sudah sama mengerasnya.

"Ahh.. hyung.." Sehun menggeliat.

Perlahan-lahan Chanyeol melepaskan celana dalam milik Sehun, dan kini hanya tersisa flower crown yang menghiasi kepala Sehun. Sudah tak ada apa pun yang menutupi dirinya.

"Kau tampak cantik.." goda Chanyeol.

Sehun hanya terdiam. Dirinya sudah pasrah. Chanyeol mulai mengusap, dan memijat milik Sehun yang sudah semakin membengkak itu. Tak lama kemudian Chanyeol mengulum junior kekasihnya itu, kepalanya bergerak naik turun.

"Aahh.. hyung.. aakhh"

Kedua tangan Sehun meremas bantal dengan kuat. Matanya terpejam dan tubuhnya menggeliat. Kakinya tampak sedikit menegang.

"Chan hyung.. aahh.." Sehun semakin frustasi.

Chanyeol bisa merasakan ada pre-cum yang sedikit membasahi lidahnya.

"Stop!" teriak Sehun.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan penis itu dari mulutnya dan memandang kekasihnya yang tampak terengah-engah. Chanyeol menyeringai puas.

"Gi.. giliranku.." kata Sehun.

Sehun duduk di tepi tempat tidur dan Chanyeol berdiri di hadapannya. Chanyeol membiarkan Sehun melucuti dirinya. Tanpa diperintah, Sehun sudah melakukan sesuatu yang sama seperti apa yang sudah Chanyeol lakukan pada dirinya.

Sehun menjilati dan mengulum milik Chanyeol seperti orang kelaparan. Kepalanya bergerak maju mundur dan seluruhnya ia masukkan ke dalam mulut mungilnya. Sesekali ia hampir tersedak.

"Ahh Sehun. Kau pintar sekali.."

Chanyeol memejamkan mata, menikmati setiap sensasi yang menjalari tubuhnya.

Sehun menjilat pre-cum yang juga sudah mulai keluar itu.

"Hentikan dan sekarang tunjukkan padaku pantat seksimu itu, sayang.."

Sehun menuruti perintah Chanyeol dan menungging di hadapan Chanyeol. Lubangnya sudah tampak berkedut memohon untuk diisi. Chanyeol meremas pantat seksi itu sesaat.

"Hyung.. please.."

"Aw, baby Sehunie sudah tidak sabar"

"Please.." Sehun memohon lagi.

Perlahan-lahan Chanyeol membenamkan miliknya di dalam lubang pantat milik Sehun. Chanyeol mengusap punggung Sehun dengan lembut untuk memberikan kenyamanan.

"Sekarang hyung.."

Chanyeol pun mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur.

"Aahh.. ahh.. aakhh"

"Kau selalu membuatku ketagihan, Sehun.."

Chanyeol mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya dan lutut Sehun semakin melemah untuk menopang tubuhnya.

"Hyunngggg…" erang Sehun.

"Sehuunn.. kau masih saja terasa sempit" dipukulnya pantat itu hingga sedikit memerah.

"Aakkhh.."

Sehun mengocok miliknya sendiri, berharap klimaksnya segera tercapai.

Nafas keduanya semakin memburu, dan panas tubuh mereka semakin meningkat.

Chanyeol merasakan miliknya berkedut. Klimaksnya sudah hampir sampai.

"Sehuun.. aahh.."

"Di dalam hyung!" pinta Sehun.

"Aahh.. ahh.. Sehun.. baby.. aaakhhh" cairan putih itu akhirnya memenuhi lubang pantat Sehun.

Sehun langsung ambruk tapi klimaksnya sendiri belum tercapai. Chanyeol segera membantunya. Ia mengocok milik Sehun kuat-kuat.

"Hyungghh.." Sehun memejamkan mata dan tubuhnya menggeliat.

"Ayo sayang, keluarkan.."

"Engghh.. Chan hyung.."

"Ayo baby.."

"Enggghh.. akkhh.. hyung.. Chanyeolie.. aahhh" cairan putih itu keluar mengenai perut Sehun sendiri dan tangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol merebahkan diri di samping Sehun dan mengatur nafas. Cairan putih milik Sehun yang menempel di tangannya ia jilati sampai bersih.

"Manis.." kata Chanyeol.

Chanyeol segera mengambil ponselnya dan memotret Sehun tanpa mendapatkan ijin,

"Hyung!" bentak Sehun.

"Kenapa? Aku kan ingin mempunyai fotomu dengan flower crown itu di saat sebelum dan sesudah bermain denganku" Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Sialan! Ini.. ku kembalikan.." kata Sehun sambil terengah-engah melepaskan flower crown di kepalanya.

"Simpan saja. Siapa tahu suatu saat aku ingin melihatmu memakai itu lagi"

"Menyebalkan!" Sehun melempar bantal ke arah wajah Chanyeol.

"Aku tahu, tapi kau tetap mencintaiku"

"Diamlah! Sekarang tugasmu adalah menemaniku tidur. Aku capek. Dan peluk aku sampai besok pagi"

"Tak masalah. Kemarilah" Chanyeol membenamkan Sehun ke dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Tapi kalau kita tidur tanpa pakaian seperti ini, jangan salahkan aku kalau besok pagi aku minta jatah lagi darimu" Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Lihat saja besok. Aku akan bangun lebih dulu dan aku tidak akan membangunkanmu. Lalu aku akan pergi diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuanmu."

Chanyeol mengecup bibir Sehun sekali lagi.

"Tidurlah nona bawel.."

* * *

 **END**

* * *

Entah kenapa liat baby Hun pake flower crown rasanya aura kecantikan dia makin muncul wkwkwk

Dan jadilah pengen bikin ff rate M tapi maapkeun kalo kurang panjang plus kurang puas (?)

Tapi mayan lah yaa moga bisa menghibur readers yang suka dan kangen sama ff rate M bikinan author

Selamat berpanas2 ria wahai readers tercintah..


End file.
